


That Love They Feel

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [34]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Black Character(s), Blushing, Consensual, Cuddling after everything, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Smut, Staring, They both just want to be loved, Touching, Warm, bisexual guys, closeness, first time [having sex with each other]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They get intimate that night, having sex. They made love. It was passionate, soft. Everything that they wanted. Especially to feel loved by each other. ♡
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	That Love They Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pansexualweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/gifts), [rob0tguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rob0tguts/gifts).



> I started writing this and you two came to mind while I was 💜 So I kinda wrote it for you xD 💙 I hope that you all, especially you two, love this 💚
> 
> Btw, this is a slight sequel to 'In His Heart & Mind' 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy it, this Framar [Franklin x Lamar] one-shot of mine ♡💙 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 'You don't have to say I love you to say I love you. Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons. We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue. Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money. All I need is you. All I need is you, you.' ♡♥️
> 
> [I know that I used this in another Framar (Franklin x Lamar) one-shot, but I love it, so I decided to add it in 💙 This song is 'For Him' by Troye Sivan, btw 💜]

It was a dark and cold night, like always, there were city lights that shined and loud noises everywhere. 

Although there was just silence in that room between them, no tension, just a peaceful quietness. Everything was nice. 

That room was darkened, no lights or anything on, but they were still able to see each other. Just that moonlight illuminated them in a dim lighting. 

Both guys are sitting down on the bed, across from one another. 

They are staring at each other, their breaths mixed because they are so close, although very silent. Strangely yet nicely enough. They loved it. After that thought, in their faded minds, they started kissing. 

After awhile it seemed like, they were pulling apart for a few seconds. 

Franklin eyed him, in a quiet way. Then, he made Lamar lay down. 

Lamar was lying down on that bed, on his back, his head rested on a pillow. He was comfortable, relaxed. Even if there was still an unsure feeling in his mind, he wants him. He stares at the ceiling as he gets deep into his thoughts. 

Until a familiar voice, low yet warm, had got him out of these thoughts. 

He snapped out of it. He gazed over at him now. 

Franklin didn't mind that, he repeated what he said to Lamar again. 

"Are you sure that you want this?" he said and asked him. 

He could tell just by looking at him and the way that this other male acted. That Lamar was nervous. He wanted to be sure that this is what he really wants. He wouldn't mind waiting a little longer, if Lamar was uncomfortable or he didn't want it yet. 

Lamar was feeling that way, a bit of nervousness and slightly afraid, although he does want him. 

"..I'm sure. I want this. I want you." He meant it, honestly. But it still made him blush, when he said this. 

Franklin just had a smile. He nodded at that. 

Lamar smiled softer than usual, shyly as well now. 

Franklin kept his smile, thinking that Lamar was acting adorable, secretly. 

He wouldn't say it out loud though, not wanting to get Lamar mad at him. 

Although he will tell him what else he thought, eventually, during this night between them. For now, he only wants to kiss and touch him. Which he did. He also tells him that he will be gentle, he promised him this. 

They stripped each other, until they were just in their boxers, their clothes everywhere on the ground. 

Lamar breathed calmly, lying there. 

Franklin watched him. He was touching Lamar's nipples. He noticed how sensitive he was. With how Lamar let out a shiver and that low noise he made. He loves it. 

Lamar was blushing, slightly embarrassed. He put his arms over his eyes as he was closing them. He moved them away, eventually, to gaze down at him. 

Franklin had smirked, grinned for a bit. 

Lamar grabbed another pillow and pushed it into Franklin's face. He still had a blush. 

Franklin has another smile to that. He grabs it, putting that pillow back, beside Lamar (since the other pillow is under this taller guy's head). 

Lamar planned to push him away, just slightly, from being irritated with Franklin. He didn't want to feel that, it was embarrassing. 

Although part of him didn't seem to mind with him. 

Franklin had grabbed Lamar's wrist, before that other dark-skinned male could push him away, gripping it. 

He smiled again, putting his hand down Lamar's arm and kissing that wrist, staring at him. 

Lamar felt his face heated up, slightly, from the affection. Though he lets him do that, what Franklin wants. He kinda liked it. He wanted to feel more of that. 

That's what Franklin wanted to do, and he will, he decided to show Lamar how much he loves him. He wants this other dark-skinned male to feel that. To feel loved. In every way. With him. 

Franklin puts Lamar's arm down on the bed now. He started touching him again. He kissed and touched down Lamar's body. 

Lamar lets out some hums. It's like he hadn't been touched before and he loved it, strangely enough. 

Franklin was loving that smooth and warm skin. He was staring at him, taking in this sight of Lamar. Of that dark skinned body, especially those tattoos on this other male's neck. He stares everywhere at him. He takes in each detail. To burn it in his mind, and never forget, he would always remember. He thought that Lamar was so good looking. 

It was like Lamar was reading his mind too. Because of how he acted. 

Lamar was shivering at that. At everything. He loved Franklin's touch. It was gentle in a way, which he was loving all of this. 

He blushed a bit, deeply, into a reddish shade on his dark skin. He was already flustered, but he was also still comfortable with him. 

Franklin noticed that, this made him smile once more. He turned Lamar around, onto his stomach. 

Lamar felt his blush darkened, although he stayed where he was. 

Franklin started to kiss down Lamar's back, on that spine, especially. 

Lamar was humming with each kiss, breathing with it. Within that. He nearly shivers again, in this affection from him. 

It's like Franklin was loving every inch of his body before even being inside Lamar. He showed his love for him. That made Lamar feel very loved too, so much by him. 

Franklin was turning him around again, onto his back now, like earlier. He started to do that same thing. 

He kissed this other dark-skinned male's thighs, he almost leaves marks on them although he didn't. He touched him, caressed these inner thighs as he was kissing that dark skin there. 

Lamar shivered slightly at that, feeling this. He let out noises, blushing a bit again. 

When these kisses reached his v-line, he bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes again, for just a second now. 

Franklin didn't seem to mind it either, just like last time. He sat upwards, still slightly over him. 

"..kiss me." Lamar said, with his low voice, although it was also silent. His blush is still there. 

Franklin heard him though, with a smile. He nodded to that. He got close to him as well. 

Lamar wanted to be kissed. He wants Franklin to touch him, to love him. More than anything. 

He knows that Franklin knew this too. 

Franklin leaned in. He kissed him, lovingly, also gently. He loved Lamar's soft lips. He was putting his fingers through Lamar's hair, feeling that softness from it as well, touching it. With such gentleness. 

Lamar hummed softly, shutting his eyes again. 

Franklin deepened it. Slowly. He tasted him, loving this sweetness. Just like alcohol, that's not bitter. 

Although neither of them are intoxicated. They have touched each other before (not all the way until now) when they were drunk nights ago. But they are sober. Though they are slowly getting into that feeling, this intoxicating love for one another. It was everything. It's nice. That warmth filled with softness. 

Lamar had reopened his own eyes. He stared at him, silently, into Franklin's eyes. 

Franklin also had his stare on him, quietly. Into Lamar's eyes as well. He loved them too, just like the rest of him. 

They kept kissing. They hum against it, in between their lips. 

Both guys pulled apart, after awhile it seemed. They panted in a quiet way, their breathing was silent, calming down slightly. 

Franklin touched him for a bit longer. 

Lamar almost arches himself, against that touch, although he stays there on the bed. His blush was showing how flustered he really was. 

Franklin had noticed, he just smiled again, softly and gently. He knew that it was alright to do even more and that Lamar was wanting this very much now. 

He was touching down that other male's right side, onto Lamar's thigh, then he was grabbing onto those boxers by the strap. He was leaning down, over near his lover's ear, to ask if he could remove them. 

Lamar was already nodding, knowing what Franklin was about to say. 

Franklin found that slight eagerness from Lamar was adorable again, although he was also glad that Lamar trusts him. It filled him with happiness. 

He pulled them down and threw that piece of clothing onto the ground with the rest of their clothes. 

Then, he was reaching over, into the nightstand drawer. He grabs a bottle of lube that he had in there. 

Lamar was already blushing again, at noticing that, although he kept calm about this. 

Franklin opens it, lubing his fingers, covering them in that clear stuff. He puts the bottle on this nightstand again. 

He gets close to him now. Just like earlier again. He spreads him down there. He rubbed him, for awhile it was seeming, then he pushed a finger in him. 

Lamar made a noise, feeling strange, not in pain. 

Franklin saw that, this made him feel relieved. He keeps at it again, preparing Lamar. He adds another finger. 

There were two fingers inside Lamar now, passing the ring of muscle, not hitting the prostate yet. 

Lamar let out a whimper. It was slightly painful (not too much, but still), like a sharp sting, a pressure in there. He shuts his eyes, tightly. He gritted his teeth. 

Franklin shushed him, calmly, just that way as he touched him with his other hand on Lamar's right thigh. With such gentleness. 

Lamar felt warmth in his heart when he noticed. 

"Relax, breathe.." Franklin was whispering to him, with a gentle tone of voice. 

Lamar nodded at that, trying to stay calm and relaxed, keeping his body like this for him. 

Franklin noticed as he kept going. He fingered, spreading him open, stretching it. 

Lamar was gripping onto the bed sheets, letting out noises, every now and then. He almost arched himself again. 

Franklin curled and twisted his fingers in him, then he was pulling them out, eventually. 

Lamar touched Franklin's arms, then he was kissing him on the lips, after that he pulled apart from his lover's lips. He was lying down to rest on the bed, his chest rising and falling as he's breathing. 

Franklin noticed that, getting another slight smile. He took off his own boxers, throwing it. So that now they are both naked. He reached into the drawer again, grabbing a condom (knowing that Lamar wouldn't want to do barebacking during their first time together and he preferred having a condom on during it). He opened that condom and put it on, then he lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered. 

He was still on top of him, in between this other male's legs. He positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance, then he's spreading Lamar's legs, his grip was on them in a gentle way. 

Lamar was pinned down under him, although he was comfortable with Franklin, fully relaxed. He trusts him. 

He waited for what was gonna happen. He was glad that Franklin warned him before he did it. 

Franklin lifted Lamar's legs, bending them as they're slightly over his own thighs now, still close together yet just enough room to push in him. 

Lamar blushed a bit at the position, although he didn't get to think about it after what happens next. 

Franklin was pushing inside Lamar, easing in him, slowly and carefully. Only halfway, just enough for him to feel it slightly. But not all of it yet. He grunted as he felt his dick against those tight walls. 

Lamar can't hold in that noise, letting it fall out and past his lips. "Ah..!" He gasped sharply, breathing heavily. He held in another noise. He whimpered in his throat. He felt a pain as it went through him, more than before, even if Franklin had prepared him earlier. There was a stinging pressure, it was almost unbearable. He let out a pained, deep breath. Out of his low voice. 

Franklin was staring at Lamar again now. His eyes softened. He comforted him, he whispered sweet nothings into Lamar's ear. Just as softly. 

He talked to him. He also kissed him everywhere. On his lips, neck, collarbones. To distract him from everything he's feeling. 

Lamar was breathing. Now he's calming himself down. Though he was already flustered again, feeling Franklin's dick inside him. Even if it was just halfway for now. 

If you had told him a few months ago that he would be taking dick or there being one inside of him, getting fucked by Franklin and having sex with him, he would of probably knocked you out. 

But it was happening.. 

He was brought back to his senses by Franklin leaning down and giving him another kiss. 

Franklin stayed still, waiting for Lamar to adjust to that feeling again. 

After awhile of silence and kissing, he finally felt better now. 

Lamar had adjusted. His body is just as calm and relaxed as his mind. He felt comfortable with him, trusting Franklin. 

Franklin was starting to thrust inside him, leaning on Lamar, hearing him moan was making himself feel such love too. He was whispering to that other dark skinned male, in his lover's ear. 

"Does that feel good~?" he asked him. 

"..y-you know it does." Lamar had a blush as saying this was embarrassing. He let out a soft moan, he shut his eyes for another second. He also said something else. " _Damn~_ " 

Franklin just smiled softly again, kissing him now, just like he usually did. Lovingly affectionate. His thrusts are just as passionate. 

He puts his hand in Lamar's as they entangled their fingers together. 

Lamar was arching his body, moaning softly. "..ahh~" He breathed out, a bit slowly, calmly. He was staring at his lover again now. Silently. 

Franklin also moaned, at feeling Lamar's tightness. That tight heat against his hard erection. "Fuck~" he said, almost breathlessly. He liked that, this felt so good. 

That pleasure feels better than any high, very warm and blissful. 

Lamar was feeling the same way, thinking that same thing as Franklin. 

He reached out to him. He wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders (when that other dark-skinned male finally leaned down again), pulling him over, wanting to be even closer to Franklin. 

Franklin was thrusting. In and out of him, with an even rhythm, medium paced. 

There was heat radiating off them already. 

Franklin started to thrust in him more, harder and deeper now. He does that again, hitting Lamar's prostate, he found it. 

Lamar cried out. " _Ahh~!_ F-Franklin..~" His thighs trembled. 

Franklin resisted the urge or temptation to thrust into it over and over though.

That still sends Lamar over the edge slightly, already overwhelmed, a pleasurable feeling. After Franklin had hit his nerves there. He moaned loudly, as he grips onto those bed sheets again, even more tightly now. He was shaking, trembling slightly (his body and his legs, especially), while his grip had tightened. 

Though it wasn't the end of his pleasure and he kept himself from his climax yet. Not wanting to be over and end until later. 

But it was a bit too much for him at the moment. His body felt so hot. It's acting very strange. There were slight tears in his eyes from everything, all of it was overwhelming. 

Franklin pushed all the way inside him, still feeling Lamar's tight walls against his shaft. He bottomed out. 

Lamar feels so full now, with Franklin's shaft fully inside, that thought alone made his blush get darker. A reddish shade on his skin. He still felt very warm, his body was shaky, his breathing was heavy too. He was already flustered and out of it once more. 

Franklin hadn't started to thrust again yet. He waited now. He noticed that Lamar's legs and this other dark-skinned male's thighs were shaking slightly already. He stays where he was. 

Even without saying anything, Franklin knew just by gazing down and into that other male's eyes, what Lamar wanted. He knows that this other dark-skinned male wants him to slow down for a second, to let him get used to it, adjusting more. 

Franklin let him calm down (not in the mood to overwhelm Lamar, at least not tonight, probably some other time), for a bit. 

Then he's thrusting again, making love to him. 

He kept his thrusts slowed, evenly paced. He keeps that same pace for awhile. 

Lamar was still moaning. He didn't mind it, in fact he loved this, these slow and deep thrusts in him. 

It's loving, passionately towards him. 

They are very close, their warm bodies against each other, as they listened to one another's heartbeats and breathing while it all mixed together. 

That room was filled with moans and breaths. 

They made slow, sweet love. It was also passionate. They both feel a sensation and pleasured bliss, intensifying ever so slightly. 

"..Franklin~" 

"Lamar~" 

Both dark-skinned guys felt warmer than ever before, with each other, during it. 

It all lasted for awhile. 

Franklin kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a slight mark on that skin there, on this darkened and tattooed part. He marked him, where he knows that Lamar was sensitive on the part of this neck. He also gave him another kiss on those lips. 

He thrusted a bit, as he gripped onto Lamar's thighs, although not too tightly. Gently even. He tries to get it to last longer, but everything, especially that warm body of Lamar's against his own was making him close. 

"..damn, I’m- I’m gonna fuckin’-" It was said breathless. 

Lamar was too out of it in pleasure to talk, but he still heard what Franklin said, understanding what he meant. He felt the same way. He nodded at that, then he let out another moan. 

Franklin thrusts two more times, until he finally reaches his climax. He came after that. In the condom, in him. 

His grip still on his lover's thighs. 

Lamar arched his back. He moans again. He came after him, covering his lower abdomen. 

They stay there now. They calmed down, with each other, slowly. Breathing quietly, staring at one another, silently. 

Franklin pulled out of him, after awhile. Carefully. He was taking off this condom. He tied and threw it away. 

Then, he cleaned them both off with a small cloth, throwing that out as well. 

Lamar has his arms over his own face, hiding it too. He was blushing madly again. Slightly embarrassed now. Just like earlier. At the way he had acted. He bit his lower lip. He was aware that Franklin noticed and saw all of this. But he didn't care. He stayed like that for a bit. His mind was elsewhere for a second there. 

Until he had felt it as Franklin moved those arms away, he looked at him. 

Franklin was staring at him, noticing how flustered he is. Silently. He thought it was adorable, just like earlier. He had always thought this about Lamar, he would keep that to himself though. 

He leaned down, over him again now. Just like before. He kissed him, loving these soft lips. He truly does, just as much as him. He was staying close to his lover, giving him affection. 

Lamar let out a low hum in it. In between that kiss. He blushed slightly, although he stayed there for a bit. He liked how Franklin made him feel. 

Those kisses were tender, lasting and warm. It made him melt in them with a darkened blush, but he also felt happy. He feels loved. 

They pulled apart, eventually. Although they still stay close to one another. 

Franklin lays down with him, after everything. 

Lamar stayed close to him. He was nuzzling against Franklin. 'He's so warm..' he thought, to himself. He loved that. A comforting warmth from him. 

Now they are resting, lying down, a blanket halfway over them. It covered their bare bodies. 

They stayed there, very close. They cuddled, nuzzled and snuggled against each other, warmly. They kissed again, still cuddling, staying in that warm embrace. They are taking in each other's warmth and scents of something sweet. Like cocoa butter. They love that closeness, this intimacy between them. 

After that, there's a nice silence between them. Until a whisper was said, also filled with affection. 

"I love you." Franklin whispered to him, he said it into Lamar's ear, just like when they made love. 

Lamar blushed at that again, darkly shaded. His heart was beating faster, although he also had a smile. 

"..I love you too." he told him. 

Franklin was smiling now. 

Both of these guys smiled, just being together, it made them happy. They're nuzzling comfortably, sleepily for awhile. 

Eventually, they both closed their eyes and had fallen asleep together, peacefully for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pansexualweirdo wrote a better smut in their work called 'How it was' [which I love, I re-read it twice more and still will many times after, because it's that good], but I hope that you all (especially you two) liked reading what I had written xD ♥️ & Thanks for reading this ♡ I loved writing it :) 
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> I love writing Lamar as a flustered, blushing mess during sex and I enjoy reading it too ;) xDD 💚


End file.
